Spilling Over
by DancerAthena9
Summary: An unsuccessful hunt leads to some heated words... which leads to some heated bodies. Excuse my pun, I swear I won't make any in the story! Dean/OC. Rated M for sex (in case that wasn't obvious), so know what you're about to read.
1. Chapter One

**You may notice that the formatting in this is trashed. I have no idea why it is appearing this way. I've tried to fix it, and it never works. So I'm sorry if it's a little hard to read. Blame**

I was furious. Why the Winchester boys were spoken of so highly will forever be a mystery to me. My lip was bleeding, not to mention the gashes on my face, one of which was currently threatening to drip blood into my eye. I had had enough bruises to know  
/that there were at least four big ones forming in various placeson my body, and I had small nicks and cuts on any inch of exposed skin. My leg was stinging from a scrape of unknown origin.

This was all evidence of what had just happened in an abandoned estate. I arrived three days ago, following stories of teenagers who had gone into said mansion perfectly fine, but had come outwith some very important organs missing. Yet it was only  
/ever

the girls who went inside were unharmed (save for the psychological trauma).

I discovered the story behind the killings(a couple of slave-owners who liked to torture their "possessions". I guess this was a family tradition, because there had been rumors for as long as the name was known. The ghosts were not happy about the

abolition of slavery, and refused to set their slaves free, instead simply keeping them locked up inside. My research showed that the torturous experiments were such that they aretoogrotesque to ever think about

's justsay the removal oforgans was merciful in comparison. I'm not gonna lie, I went to bed thoroughly creeped out), but also thatthe bodies of the entire family had been cremated. Apparently, this was tosave space in the

personal graveyard notfar from

the house. Rich people were weird, and they still are, to be frank.

It took another two days for me to figure out the reason the crazy couple were able to stick around: a weird tradition where they put a single bone, something small like a vertebra or finger, into the samechest. What the research didn't tell me was where  
/to find this treasure chest (an: note the sarcasm of "treasure"). This called for my favorite activity: searching a big ass house for a damn chest full of bones!

* * *

Fast forward to an hour before dark, whenI entered the house. I got all throughthe first floor: no bones, though an unrealistic number of things resembling chests. I ventured up the warped staircase, and was walking though the master bedroom( **a** masterbedroom?  
/It was a big house, there was probably more than one) when I heard the front door open. I froze, hoping that the spiritsweren'tinto pretending they just got home from work. I tried to remember the floor

plan enough to plan the quickest escape if need be, but was interrupted by low voices. I crept to the doorway, peering out into the foyer. There was no one in my line of sight.

I decided that if it was a ghostly enemy, I'd know by now, and it was more important to locate the bones than to see what dumbass made the same decision as me to go inside. Any kids would be safer the faster I burned the remains, anda woman alone

/wouldn't attract the attention of the ghosts, somy search continued.


	2. Chapter Two

Soon enough, I learned the identity of the voices I heard in the foyer. They must have found the servants' stairs and decided to start from the top floor, because I heard a shout from above me and rushed up to lend assistance. I threw open the door just  
/in timeto catch a spray of rock salt originating from the gun of none other than Sam Winchester.

Sam and his older brother Dean were not my favorite pair of hunters, but we got along well enough for it their presence to be a pleasant surprise. Sam was a (rather large) puppy, yetI had always found Dean to be stubborn and hot-headed, although I'm matureenough  
/to admit that the reason we argued so much was because of our similarities in those departments.

"Do I **look** likea ghost to you, Sam?" I quipped.

"Cat! It's been forever since we've seen you! Years, it's gotta be now. You grew up!" Sam greeted me.

"Okay, I'm literally four years younger than you, asshole." I smiled. "And you're one to talk, how many people did you have to swallow toget that big? Same applies to you, Dean," I said. I never knew how to approach the older brother; we never could  
/decide

if we hated each other or not.

"Hey, how've you been? What are you doing here?" He responded quickly, only half present. The spirits wouldn't be gone for long.

As if on cue, a cracked vase flew across the room at me, breaking further and slicing me near the temple. I immediately shifted back into hunter mode, cursing myself for getting distracted by old... I wasn't sure what to call the two boys in front of  
/me. Time makes strangers of us all. Regardless, I focused on the task at hand. I assumed that they already must have known about the bones.

"Have you guys found the chest yet?" I asked hurriedly, dodging another flying object as the ghosts reappeared. It was a man and a eyeshad long been hollowed out, but I could still sense a cruelty. Or maybe that was just because

I already

knew what they had filled their leisure time with.

"Nope, and we've already searchedeverything above us," Dean called, swinging a fire poker through the woman's form.

"I ran past the floor below us when I heard youfighting up here, it has to be there somewhere!" I ran for the door, but it shut in my face.

I dashed to the other side of the room to attack the husbandjust as the windows were blown in, showering all three of us with glass. I reached for my iron crowbar and I wasthrown to the ground with a force that felt like an elephant had been thrown on  
/top of me. Books flew off shelves and we were pelted with heavy hardcover tomes. I managed to get a grip on my weapon of choice and pushed myself up. I heard Sam grunt as he caught volume 8 ofsomething with his face.

Making another assault on the door, I kicked it open and managed to make it to the stairs. Taking them two at a time, I whipped around the banister to the first room I saw.

I ripped out drawers, not noticing the two figures following me in my haste. Each room yielded nothing, and I knew we were out of places to search. The box was hidden somewhere that we couldn't access. I tried to yell down the hall to Sam and Dean, but  
/the wind was knocked out of me before I could get more than a whispered syllable out. My body was thrown against a wall. I pulled out my crowbar, intending to swing it. I hit the first figure just as it was ripped out of my hand. I crawled down the  
/hallway, gasping for air.

"It's not here!" I yelled with all the strength I could muster.

The man reappeared on my other side, and I looked around madly for my lost weapon. It occurred to me that a shotgun with rock salt would be helpful in the future, no matter how annoying it was. I've never been a fan of large guns like those. I'm not a  
/very large person, and the idea of carrying around a shotgun always... felt like more trouble than it was worth. I regretted that choice as soon as I felt a weight on my chest.

A face appeared over the balcony. A shot rang out. Something large dropped to the ground. My vision was becoming blurry. I could hear my own heartbeat.

"Cat, catch!" Dean shouted from above me.

"No, don't throw it!" I warned, but it was too late. The iron rod flewthrough the ghost, right between my outstretched fingers, and clattered to the floor below. "Damn it," I grunted, gasping for air.I limped tothe staircase and attempted to makeit  
down without activating acreaky floorboard. Unfortunately, my luck ran out. Only a few steps fromthebottom, the stair actually collapsed under my weight. I yanked my leg up, but I was stuck. "DAMN IT!" I yelled, sufficiently  
angry by this point.


	3. Chapter Three

Everything slowed down as panic started to creep in. First, I couldn't help but imagine all kinds of creepy crawlies running up my leg. This house was OLD, and new residents in the form of rats, insects, and the like were surely unhappy about this intrusion.  
Second, I was trapped near the bottom of the stairs with no weapon and two angry ghosts.

I felt indignation rising in my chest. If not for Dean, my leg would be free and I would have full freedom to move as I wished. What kind of idiot throws something over a damn stairwell? It didn't matter that I failed to catch it— I was notoriously bad  
at catching things. That's not my fault. I could have dodged an attack with a free foot! Not to mention, the boy's' presence was what alerted the spirits to me in the first place! I was perfectly fine on my own. That's the whole reason why I hadn't  
called a partner. I sighed heavily, forcing all of my air out. If I didn't find a way to fix this, I'd be dead within minutes. I scanned the dusty air surrounding me, wondering if maybe my crowbar had miraculously landed nearby.

The hair stood up on the back of my neck and I started furiously grabbing anything that could prove to be a weapon. I was just wondering if the nail sticking out of a certain free board had iron in it when one of the ghosts reappeared. *Time's up* I thought,  
grabbing the board. I waited half a second for it to enter my reach, and swung as hard as I could.

My momentum carried me to the railing, and I yanked my body up while pushing with my free leg. A crack sounded from the stair below me, and my foot was free. Finally, I saw my discarded weapon and launched myself at it, landing on the ground, but with  
it firmly in my hand. The small nail had a short effect on the spirit, and I swung my regained tool through its form.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" I yelled in the general direction of the Winchesters. Without waiting for a response, I jumped back down the stairs, carefully avoiding what was now a hole where the last steps had tried to take my foot off.  
I dashed out the door just in time to see Sam and Dean reach their car, a Chevyimpala from the sixties.

"Where the fuck were you?" I yelled at them. "Did you not notice me **in** the stairs?"

Sam looked confused. "I thought you said she got out already!" He pushed his brother lightly.

"I thought she did!" Dean shot back. "She disappeared in a cloud of dust, but I didn't know **she** was the one who caused it!"

I shook my head and threw my car door open. "Fuck you, I'm out of here. Guess I'll see you at the motel, since it's the only one in town!" I started the engine without looking back. I was seriously afraid I would start throwing punches. I had  
dashed out the door too, but at least I knew they were far enough away from the lack of response. Even if they were still fighting, they had each other! I was alone—with a ghost, thanks to them. 

* * *

We arrived at the same time, but I was still too angry to talk to them, and my leg was starting to bleed through my pants. I felt their gaze as Iwalked straight inside my room and into the bathroom. Once inside, I stripped my pants off to reveal  
a thickred line. I huffed and started running water, doing my best to clean out the wound. I grabbed a washcloth and scrubbed it with soap before placing it carefully, dabbing it in. It stung, and I was greatful to wash it out with warm water  
again after. I dried my leg and fished out a bandage from my bag, which I then wrapped around my thigh.

I looked in the mirror. I looked like I had just been initiated into a gang. You know, after everyone kicks the shit out of you to see if you're toughenough to join. In addition to the cuts on my face—which I cleanedin the same fashion as  
my leg,opting for butterfly bandages this time—I had red marks on my neck where the ghosts had choked me. Luckily, there seemed to be no lasting or serious damage. I sighed and sat on the edge of the tub, ignoring the sharpcold on my basically  
bare ass. My panties always had a way of migrating so they felt like a thong. Iadjusted them slightly.

In my haste, I had forgotten to lock the door. I realized this when someone stormed in, slamming it behind them.

"Cat?! Where are you?" I recognized that deepvoice.

"What?!" I yelled, storming out of the bathroom. "What the hell is it?" My rage was confidently returning. "Are you here to apologize for almost leaving me inside that house to die?"

Dean exclaimed indignantly, letting out a single laugh without humor. "Are you kidding? We had just gotten out of that hellhole! I didn't know you were still inside!"

"Well apparently you told Sam just that! You told him you were **knew** I was out! And how could that not be a lie, since you never saw or heard the damn door!" I countered. Dean opened his mouth, but I cut him off and continued. "In  
fact, I recall saying 'damn it'! You know, like in a way that means **something is wrong!** "

"We had another ghost on us, and I threw you a weapon!"

"I never caught that! Maybe if you stopped for just one second-"

"It's not my goddamnfault you can't fucking catch!" Dean was breathing hard now. He angrily took of his jacket and threw it on the corner of the bed.

"That doesn't mean you're blameless! 'Oh, look at me'" I mocked, "'I'm Dean Winchester, I threw a poor damsel a weapon, and now I'm a hero and absolved of all further responsibilities!'" I was out of breath.

Dean stepped closer. I watched his chest rise and fall sharply. "Maybe you should have left this to us! I tried to save your ass," he spat darkly.

My eyes grew wide. I would have hithim if he was any closer. I laughed cruelly. "I'm sorry, who saved whose ass tonight? Like **actually** saved it? Because I know that before you showed up, I was completely fine! I ran in to help **you**!  
I could have just ignored your little tousle and carried on looking for what we needed!" I slowly advanced on him while making my point. We were close now; I could almost feel the heat coming off his body. "Which we didn't even find, by  
the way!" I added.

"Like that's **my** fault?" He stepped closer, getting in my face, and I backed up toward the wall. He followed, not giving up an inch of the advantage. He was much taller than me, and towered over my petite frame. "You can't blame me  
for everything, Cat!"

My back hit the wall. "I'm not just blaming you for no reason! **You** put me in danger! **You** were the one who fucked me up so I got stuck in a damn stair!" I tried to ignore the part of me that was enjoying this fight, the  
part that was currently admiring Dean's muscular arms. I wrenched my gaze back up,"Thanks for helping to pullme out of that, by the way!" I spoke, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He slammed his open palm onto the wall behind me, right above my shoulder. His eyes were no longer on my face. I suddenly became very aware of the fact that my pants were across the room. He growled. "I tried to help! Maybe your ungrateful ass just  
can't understand that!"

Much to my annoyance, my mind suddenly couldn't think of anything else to say back. No comebacks. And yet I still opened my mouth to came out was something of a surprise. "Maybe I need to be taught gratitude," my heart skipped  
a beat when it occurred to me what I had said. 


	4. Chapter Four

He slammed his open palm onto the wall behind me, right above my shoulder. His eyes were no longer on my face. I suddenly became very aware of the fact that my pants were across the room. He growled. "I tried to help! Maybe your ungrateful ass justcan't  
/understand that!"

Much to my annoyance, my mind suddenly couldn't think of anything else to say back. No comebacks. And yet I still opened my mouth to came out was something of a surprise. "Maybe I just haven't beentaught gratitude," my heart skipped a beat when itoccurred  
to me what I had said.

One of Dean'seyebrows rose by a centimeter. He grabbed my hip with a deliberate strength. His voice dropped, "Maybe it's time someone taught you then." He held my gaze.

I couldn't tell if it was a threat or a promise. I hoped it wasa promise. I suddenly felt ten times hotter. I wasn't sure if I was drowning or floating, but I knew I wanted whatever was coming next.

He leaned in, moving his hand to my neck. He kissed me roughly, pulling my face to his. We were still feeling our fight, and our emotions spilled over into the physical. I reached out to put my handson his back, sliding oneup to his neck. I ran

the tips of my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. My other hand found the hem of his T-shirt and slipped underneath. I tried to hide my body's reaction to the hard muscle and hot skin.

Dean stepped closer, effectively trapping me between him and the wall. Feeling our bodies flush against each other made me sure I was getting wet. I remembered again that there wasn't much fabric to hide this fact if Dean were to check.

He pulled roughly away and ripped his shirt off over his head, tossing it aside. Then he pushed me even harder against the wall, this time using his body right away. His hands were suddenly under my top as his lips went back to mine, surely leaving bruises  
/in the shape of his fingerprints. One hand pressed firmly on the small of my back, while the other reached down to cup my ass. He pulled away again, this time keeping his hips on my body and separating our top halves just enough toreachfor the hem  
/of my top and strip it offme, taking in my form hungrily.

I attempted to take this opportunity to regain some control of the situation, pushing myself off the wall, but Dean pushed back. He leaned in and breathed in my ear.

"I've wanted to fuck you for so long," his words,combined with the heat of his breath, made my insides melt. "You're not getting away from me now," to prove his point, he grabbed meharshly and ranone finger along my skin.

I swear I started dripping down my legs. Mywhole body came to life, sending a jolt down my spine. In response, I exhaled hard, my breath dragging a soft moan out of me. My hand went backto his neck, fingers tangling themselves in his short hair.

Dean's hot mouth landed on my neck, planting hungry, open-mouthed kisses, punctuated by nips and sucking my flesh into his mouth. I breathed heavily, which made mytits push against his shirtless form.

I pushed him away enough for my hands to fly to his pants, undoing them hastily. He sensed what I was doing and pushed his pants down, revealing a sizeable bulge straining against his boxer briefs. I grabbed the bulge, rubbing it with an open hand. Dean's  
/hips shot forward as he watched me. He let me push him toward the bed.I locked eyes with him and slowly sank to my knees.

I watched his face contort as I teased him, purposefully going painfully slow as I rubbed him and hooked my fingers in the waistband of the single piece of fabric keeping him from being totally naked in front of me. His cock bounced to attention as I  
/released it.

I tried not to let him see my reaction to the sight of him. Inches in front of my face was one of the biggest cocks I had ever seen. Not overly long, and with a thickness that made me question if it would fit inside me. Just how I liked them. My mouth  
/started watering just thinking about it. I grabbed it by the base and stroked the length of it, twisting as I pulled. Dean became impatient and I felt pressure on the back of my head, guiding my mouth toward his cock.

I smirked, then planted my wet tongue at the point where his balls me his dick. Looking up to find him watching me, I dragged my tongue over the big nerve on the bottom length of his cock. I ran all the way up to the head, at which point I slid it intomy  
/mouth.

Dean let out a shaky breath and his hips jerked forward.I utilized both my hands and my mouth, taking as much of him as I could. I bobbed my head up and down. My saliva was filling the space not occupied by dick, soon leaking out.

Dean moaned. "Uhhh yeah... suck on my cock..." his hand was increasing the pressure behind my head. His words encouraged me to go faster, trying to swallow the whole thing. My hands were slick. I could taste the salty drops of precum he released.

Then he was pulling me up, sticking an open palmbetween my legs. My muscles tensedat the warm touch. His hand closed around me, as if to say that my pussy belonged to him. Pressure on my opening. He smirked, obviously feeling how wet I had already gottenthrough  
/my panties.

"Does my cock turn you on that much...slut?" He added the word to the end of his rhetorical question. He hadn't even touched any place that could be called a sexual one, and here I was, dripping into his hand.

I attempted to protest at the derogatory term, but he grabbed my crotch even harder, making me take a step forward, and all I could finish my pathetic try with was a low noise. My hips grewa mind of their own and started gyrating slightly, not enough  
/to move the rest of me, but enough to assure Dean of what he had already guessed: I liked everything he was doing to me.

"That's what I thought." He slipped down the front of my panties and pushed a single finger inside me—but only about an inch inside. I moaned, bucking my hips. Keeping his hand stationary, he used the other to shove my panties down, enough to reveal my  
/smooth pussy. He pulled his hand away, sucking my juices off his finger. I felthis gaze on my wet lips and couldn't helpbut feelexposed.

I couldn't take it anymore—I pulled my panties the rest of the way down and kicked them away. Dean stepped out of his clothes that were still around his ankles as I unhooked my bra. He grabbed it away from me and took a moment to admire my naked body.

Dean eyed me hungrily before grunting a command: "get over here so I can fuckthat soft pussy," his cock bounced at the thought. 

"Make me," I challenged him.

His eyes shot back up to my face, mouth stretching into a sinister grin. Then he was up and closed the distance (gained when we stripped)in a single stride. He kissed me roughly, using his hands on my ass to pull me up and into him. His cock came up toabout  
/my stomach, and I could feel how hard he was. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, biting it gently. Dean slapped my ass and broke the kiss.


	5. Chapter Five

Suddenly, Dean lifted me up and laid me on the bed. He then pushed my thighs apart. This time, it was his turn to fall to his knees. He teased me by kissing his way up my thighs, leaving a wet trail. I squirmed, wanting him to end the torture. He laughed  
/smugly, his hot breath making my pink pussy tense.

Finally, he put his mouth over my pussy, sucking gently. I sucked in sharply, letting the air out in a used his tongue to stoke me. He sucked on my clit and buried his tongue in my pussy. I was trying to hard not to cum, but he was skilled.

I couldn't hold my orgasm in. I moaned loudly and pulled my legs up to his ears.

To my surprise, he slowed but didn't stop. After a minute, he slipped a finger inside me, swiftly followed by a second. He pumped in and out while not having moved his hot mouth. I felt another climax coming. I moaned in encouragement and let him manipulate  
/me to the finish again. I wondered how long he was going to do this to me.

As if he had heard my question, Dean moved up and spoke in my ear. "I'm going to do this until you scream my name." He continued fingering me, using his thumb to rub my clit. "You're going to beg to feelmy dickinside you."

"Never, Dean," I protested, even as my body betrayed me by cumming again. My moaning was right in his ear. I whimpered, but was determined not to let him win.

"That doesn't count." He put his mouth on my nipple, using his hand to pinchand twist the other one. His mouth felt so good, and I was overcome by desire.

The last thing I wanted to was to do anything to contribute to Dean Winchester's ego. I was sure I'd never hear the end of it if I did as he asked. But then I felt his cock, hard and thick, on my skin,and I felt my resolve slip away, to be replaced  
/by lust. I needed a cock inside me. His was punishing me, and I didn't care one bit. I bit my lip as I came again, trying to keep down the word that would give me what I wanted. It came out anyway.

"Ohhh... Dean" I whispered. His fingers slipped out of me.

"What was that?" He taunted.

I gave up. "Dean." I said, louder. "Dean, that felt so fucking good, Dean,"

He grabbed my tit roughly. "That doesn't sound like you mean it. Maybe I'll just keep going, but I won't let you cum anymore," he threatened.

He had done it. He broke me down. "Please..." I whispered.

"'Please'what?" He asked knowingly. He stroked his cock gently.

"Please... fuck me" I moaned quietly.

"Louder. Beg for this cock. Tell me how much you want to feel my thick cock inside you," he commanded.

I was in no position to disobey. "I need your big fat cockinside me! I need you to fuck me until I cum screaming your name! You make me so wet! Please just fuck my tightpussy!" I yelled, no longer caring who heard.

"Good girl,"Dean didn't wait any longer and shoved his cock inside me. I felt my insides shift. I was moaning again right away.

"Oh God, you feel so good!" I pulled him down and kissed him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Suddenly, he pulled out and flipped me over. I arched my back as he entered me from behind. The way he pulled by hips back toward him sent me over the edge, my pussy squeezing hard. Dean slapped my ass and kept going.

Coming back to reality, I heard him muttering obscenities. I leaned back, coming almost flush against his muscular chest; I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"That's right, fuck me just like that," I groaned in his ear. "Tear me open with that big cock,"

He moaned louder, and grabbed my tits again as he came. He bent me down and grabbed my ass roughly and he slowed. He fell on the bed.

"If you're tired, then too bad." I told him definitely. You're gonna come again. His eyebrows shot up. "I'm going to make sure you come again," I whispered in his ear. His cock twitched.

I sucked the cum off his cock and patiently got it hard again. Then I climbed on top of him and bounced on his dick.

"Holy shit, Cat," he breathed, touching me.

* * *

Ultimately, I think we both were satisfied with the way our fight ended. We each made sure that our paths crossed much more often in the future, and now that we knew how to work out or differences, we worked a lot better together. Sometimes, I started  
arguing with him just to work it all out. Sam usually just rolled his eyes at us. I figured that he probably knew what went down (as neither of us had been quiet). Either way, he didn't mention it.


End file.
